Apology Accepted
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Jessica runs into an ex boyfriend while out to lunch with her husband. He starts flirting with her and Jessica is obviously to the fact. Roman however doesn't like it and the two get into an argument


**Apology Accepted**

**Pairing: Roman Reigns x OC**

**Warning: Fighting, smutty goodness**

**Summary: Jessica runs into an ex boyfriend while out to lunch with her husband. He starts flirting with her and Jessica is obviously to the fact. Roman however doesn't like it and the two get into an argument**

* * *

Jessica walked up to the counter to get a refill on her drink. As she refilled her cup, another man walked up to the counter next to her.

"Jessica?" The man asked

Jessica looked at him and smiled. "Michael?"

"That's me."

Jessica hugged him forgetting that Roman was watching them. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. Just enjoying being married."

"Oh yeah that's right. Married to Roman Reigns right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you look beautiful. Just as beautiful as I remember."

"Thank you."

"That dress looks amazing on you as well."

"Thanks. Its my favorite dress as well."

"You remember that night in the movie theater bedroom?"

"Ummm… I don't think we should talking like that with my husband not that far away from us."

"Come on girl."

"Michael, no! I don't feel comfortable talking like this. I'm a married woman."

"I pounded you so hard in that bathroom."

"Michael stop!"

"Come on. I know you miss it."

Roman has had enough of Michael talking like that to Jessica, so he gets up and walks over to them. "I believe my wife told you stop talking to her like that."

"Whoa chill man I was just having some fun."

"My wife has all the fun she needs when she's on her knees, begging me for more."

Michael puts his hands up. "I'm sorry man. Forget it happened."

"Get the hell out of here."

Michael walks out of the restaurant. "Come on Jessica time to go home."

Jessica doesn't hear him, she just watches Michael walk out of the restaurant.

Roman grabs her arm, "Daddy doesn't like to be disrespected baby girl."

"What the hell Roman?!"

"You stood here and let him flirt with you right in front of you're husband! You are my wife which means you shouldn't let men flirt with you! You understand me?"

Jessica gets in his face. "Listen here Mr. Reigns I am a grown ass woman. I can do what I want, you don't own me."

"Oh baby girl you don't talk to daddy like that." Roman pays their bill and grabs Jessica's purse and takes them home.

Roman and Jessica walk into the house still arguing.

"Roman that was really uncalled for. You didn't have to make a nasty comment like that."

"Well you shouldn't have had him flirting with you and should have stopped him."

"Roman it's not that serious! You're over reacting and acting like a child."

"I'm over reacting?! I'm not the one who- you know what I can't even deal with you right now. I'm going to the gym to clear my head. I'll be back later." Roman grabbed his gym bag and walked out, slamming the door.

Jessica goes into the kitchen and grabs a cookie out of the cookie jar and leans against the counter eating it. The more she thinks things over, the more Jessica realizes that things got out of a hand and they both could have handle that situation better.

Jessica decides to go to do some shopping and make it up to her husband. She grabs her keys and heads to the mall walking into victoria secret. Jessica walks around the store looking at the lingerie. She sees some purple lace lingerie, which is Roman's favorite. She looks at it and smiles. Thankfully, they have it in her size. Jessica picks it up and goes to the fitting rooms to try it on. She smiles because it fits her perfectly. She changes and puts her dress back on then pays for it.

Jessica then goes to her favorite shoe store and buys a purple pair of high heels to match her new lingerie set and goes home. Jessica decided to take a shower before getting ready for her night, knowing that she's in for a wild ride.

Jessica puts the last finishing touches on her work around the room just as Roman walks through the front door. Roman, still angry over their earlier argument, is taken back when he sees a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs. Following the trail, he hears music playing in the background. He recognizes it as "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande. Once at the top of the stairs, he finds out that the rose petals lead to the shared bedroom of him and his wife. The source of the music is coming from their room.

"Baby girl?" He calls out hesitantly as he opens the door. And there's Jessica, sitting on the edge of the bed patiently, already dressed in her matching lingerie and heels with her make up done to perfection.

"I'm right here Daddy. What took you so long? I was starting to think I would have to start with out you."

Roman questions her, "What is all this?"

"Just my little special way of saying sorry for talking back earlier. I know you don't like it when I misbehave." She says as she walks over to him, her voice getting quieter and huskier and by the time she reaches him, her voice is nothing but a sweet and soft caress against his ear.

"You're god damn right I don't!" He says as he grabs her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her. His tongue pushing past her lips and dominating her mouth.

Tasting every inch of her. She pulls away, "Wait, I have to tell you I'm sorry first."

Confused, Roman allows her to gently push him off of her. She grabs both of his hands and leads him over to a chair in the center of the room.

"Let me show you how sorry I am Daddy." She reaches for her phone and changes the song to play "All Ass" by Migos. As the song starts, Jessica slowly starts to match her body movements with the rhythm of the song, all the while her eyes never leaving Roman's. Little by little her hips and ass start to move with the song as she gains more confidence and she makes her way over to Roman. She turns her back to him and lowers her ass onto him and she begins to grind, shake, and sway to the heavy bass coming out of the speakers. When Roman looks away from her ass and up to meet Jessica's eyes, she slowly unclasps and slide off her bra, maintaining eye contact.

"Is this good Daddy? Do you like me like this? Showing you everything I have to offer up to you?"

"Yes I do princess. Don't you dare stop until I tell you to or you punishment will get worse than it already is."

"Yes Daddy. Anything for you Daddy." As the song continues, so do her movements. She begins to take off her panties as she faces Roman. "Uh uh baby girl. Turn around and let me see how wet you are."

"Yes Daddy."

Turning around and bending over, she ever so slowly peels of her bottoms, her slick juice running down the inside of her thighs in the process.

"Look at how wet I am for you Daddy! All this juice just for you and you haven't even touched me yet!" Before Jessica can fully step out of her underwear, she feels a heavy and sharp sting to her left ass cheek.

"Did I give you permission to talk, kitten?"

"No Daddy"

"No, I didn't… come here" She walks over to him. "Bend over," he says as he gestures to his knee.

"Since you want to behave so naughty today, you're getting 10 spanks baby girl and if you make even the smallest noise I WILL start over! I don't care if you can't sit when I'm done you will make it through all 10. Do I make myself clear, doll?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Good, now bend over like a good little girl" She bends over and mentally prepares herself. By now the music has stopped and the only sound in the room is her heavy breathing and the sound of Roman hitting her bare ass. Slap after slap, she holds her tongue and bites her lip to hold in her moans and cries of pleasure. By the final slap, she wonders if she'll even be able to stand, let alone sit down.

"On the bed. Hands and knees." Roman demands.

As Jessica goes to turn around and expose herself to Roman, he stops her. "No baby girl, face me."

She turns around and watches as Roman strips his gym clothes. Standing in nothing but his boxer briefs

"How bad do you want this cock baby girl?"

"So bad!" Jessica whines

"Look at you, on all fours. You're so obedient kitten, so I guess I'll live you what you want." Jessica watches earegly as Roman pulls down his boxers and stares and his thick cock springs free. "Its not gonna suck itself darling."

She crawls to the edge of the bed and takes the long member into her small hands. Just as she begins to get a grip, Roman slaps her hands away

"No hands baby girl. I wanna see how far you can take me with just that little pretty mouth of yours."

"Yes daddy." Placing her hands back on the bed, Jessica begins to give kitten licks to his tip, anxious to taste her daddy's precum, With every bob of her head, she taxes him further and further into her mouth, eventually having Roman's dick reah the very back of her throat.

"Oh shit! Look at you princess. Taking me all the way in. Do you like how my dick taste?"

Unable to asnswer or nod with her mouth full, she simply moans in response.

"Good. Stay right there." Roman commands as he places both hands on the back of her head

Once gettng a nice grip on Jessica's hair, he begins to thrust into her, fucking himself with her mouth. He begins to pick up the pace, settling on fast and rough. The harder he thrusts the more Jessica begins to gag on him

"You like that? You like when I fuck that mouth of yours!? Maybe a soar thrust will teach you to think before you talk back to daddy." After a few more thrusts, he pulls out of her mouth

"NOW you turn around baby." Jessica quickly turns around and exposes her sex to him.

"Daddy please!"

"Please what? Use your words like a good little girl."

"Daddy I need you! Please fuck this pretty little pussy until I can't walk."

"Well since you asked so sweetly and sucked my cock like such a good kitten I guess I'll give it to you." Roman grabs her by the hips and pulls her back towards him. "I want to hear you scream baby girl. Make sure the whole neighborhood knows who owns this pussy."

Without warning, Roman slams into Jessica's entrance. She lets out a scream that would make even a porn star jealous

Roman sets a hard relentless pace, "you like that baby girl? You like when I fuck you into the mattress? On your hands and knees like a good little girl, taking my dick like you've never been fucked before?

"YES DADDY! I love your dick so much! Please give to me! Harder Daddy, please!"

Roman shoves her down onto her belly and fucks her until the bed frame is hitting the wall, sure to leave a few dents.

Jessica's wall begin to tighten, "Oh Daddy please let me cum!"

"I don't know baby girl. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes Daddy I learned my lesson!" "And what lesson is that doll?" "Don't talk back to Daddy!

"And?"

"Don't let other men flirt with me when I have the perfect Daddy waiting for me at home!"

"Good." Roman reaches underneath her and starts to rub her clit with heavy pressure. "Cum for me kitten. Spill your sweet juice all over this thick cock of mine!" He says in her ear.

She lets out a wanton scream as her organs violently runs through her body. With a few more sloppy and hard thrusts, Roman's hips still as he buries himself in her and releases his seed deep inside her. Heavy breathing fills the room, both partners taking their time coming down off their shared climax.

"Are you alright my love? Did I treat you too roughly?" Roman questions his wife, worry written all over his face.

"No baby. You were perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl." Getting up from the bed and pulling out of her, Roman sees the mix of both their fluids running of out Jessica and onto the mattress. He goes the their bathroom to get a warm and moist towel to clean he up.

Coming back to the bed, he sees Jessica is already starting to dose off. Gently and with tender hands he wipes her cleans and tucks her into bed. Discarding of the wash rag in the bathroom, he joins his beautiful wife back in bed.

"I'm so sorry for overreacting babe. I just saw that asshole treating you so poorly and I just lost it."

"It's ok baby you had every right too! And besides, see you getting all protective and going all Alpha in public like that was such a turn on."

"Oh yeah?" Roman questions with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Makes me wanna do shit on purpose just to get to mad"

"Oh baby girl you don't want that"

"I don't?"

"You don't because if you do trigger me on purpose you won't be able to walk for the next week."

"Prove it Daddy!" She whispers in his ear. With hat challenge, the two lovers set off another round and continue until the late hours of the night.

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
